Escape the Scent
by Kota Magic
Summary: Upon Kagome's return to the Sengoku Jidai, Inu Yasha flees after detecting she is in heat. But since he didn't tell her where he went, she follows...


Escape the Scent  
  
"Stupid girl," grumbled Inu Yasha. "Why is she always running away back to her world for supplies? It's not like she'll die if she stays here!"   
  
Inu Yasha peeked down from his perch in the tree. Shippou was asleep, curled up in his tail at the base. Myouga was cautiously taking a sip from the young fox's ear. The three of them had been waiting for Kagome's return since she jumped into the well two days before. She had promised to come back today, but, as usual, Kagome was late.   
  
The dog-demon snorted. Without Kagome, he couldn't search for jewel shards. He was also pretty lonely; the fox demon only pestered him, and Myouga only hung around for protection and a drink of blood from time to time. Aside from them, there was only Kagome...   
  
A smell was wafting up from the Bone Eater's Well. Inu Yasha knew it instantly to be Kagome's scent. But there was something different about it, ... something... almost... enticing.   
  
A smack was heard from the base of the tree. The dog-demon turned to see Shippou rubbing his eyes and a squished Myouga fall to the ground. Inu Yasha hopped down from the tree. Kagome was coming; he could smell it. The other smell was on her, and the closer she got, the stronger the alluring aroma became. He approached the well just as Kagome's hand grasped the rim of it.   
  
"Welcome back, milady!" Myouga smiled kindly.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippou bounded up into the girl's arms without a second thought. "I missed you so much! Why don't you just stay here with us? It's better than going back and forth all the time. Please say you'll stay with us!"   
  
Kagome smiled and kissed the fox child on the head.   
  
"Sorry, Shippou." she set the young demon down. "But I have to keep going back and forth because of school. But don't worry. I'll always come back!"   
  
The only one who wasn't jumping all over Kagome was Inu Yasha. He stood there, watching everyone else while that smell continued to taunt his senses. A feeling of desperation was overcoming him. Suddenly, he recognized the smell, and it sent his body into a panic.   
  
"Glad you're back, Kagome." the dog-demon cleared his throat. "Myouga, can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
"Yes, milord." the flea demon hopped from Kagome's shoulder onto Inu Yasha. The two demons stepped away from the others for a private chat.   
  
"You wish to speak to me, milord?" said the flea.   
  
"Yes," Inu Yasha muttered. "I'm going off alone for a few days. Don't worry, I'll meet you all at Kaede's house."   
  
"But why, Lord Inu Yasha? You've been waiting days for Kagome's return, and now you're going away?"   
  
"It's not like I want to, it's just... I... need some time alone now, that's all!"   
  
"You may be a demon, milord," Myouga smiled. "But you are a noble one indeed."   
  
"Why do you say that, bug?" Inu Yasha leered at the old flea.   
  
"You would rather go off alone in the woods than risk the effects of that arousing fragrance."   
  
Inu Yasha nearly fell over as he stopped dead in his tracks. The movement caused the flea demon to fall to the ground in front of him. The bug knew it too. Shippou had probably noticed it as well, but didn't understand it.   
  
"Yes, milord. Lady Kagome is in heat." Myouga stated.   
  
"Yeah, well, now you know." Inu Yasha glared murderously. He snatched up the flea and held him between two fingers.   
  
"You will go back to the others and tell them I have gone for a little while. However, you will NOT tell them the reason why, understood? Because if you do..." Inu Yasha applied more pressure to Myouga's tiny head. "I will squish you like the miserable little bloodsucker you are!"   
  
"Y-Yes, milord!" Myouga panicked and squirmed to escape Inu Yasha's wrath, but to no avail.   
  
"Good, now go!" Inu Yasha released him and continued on his way.   
  
Myouga watched the dog-demon until he was out of sight, then hopped back to the others. Back at the well, Kagome had Shippou curled up on her lap and was petting him to sleep. She looked up as Myouga approached.   
  
"Where's Inu Yasha?" she asked.   
  
"Well, uh, milady... uh" Myouga stuttered. "He... He's gone off for a few days. Uh, he claims he's heard rumors of a Shikon shard and has gone to investigate it."   
  
Kagome eyed him suspiciously. Something wasn't right here; she could sense it. She stared off in the direction Inu Yasha had gone for a moment before turning back to the flea.   
  
"Why didn't he tell me about it?" she asked, fuming.   
  
"Uh, he said there'd be dangerous demons in that region and that he didn't want to drag you along into danger."   
  
The bug was lying. It was as obvious as the antennae on his face. Kagome would have to get information out of him later, some place private.   
  
"Tonight," she thought. "I'll make him talk or else!"   
  
It was late at night at Kaede's house. Shippou and Kaede were sleeping, but Kagome was wide-awake, and she knew Myouga was too. The bug always waited until everyone was asleep before taking a drink off of one of them.   
  
Keeping her eyes cracked open, Kagome watched as Myouga, who had been faking sleep, hopped from his spot by the fire to where she was.   
  
"Perfect," she thought. "One smack, and I've got him!"   
  
Myouga hopped up Kagome's leg, onto her shoulder, and then crept towards her neck. Checking once more to be sure that she was asleep, Myouga pricked Kagome's neck and started sucking blood.   
  
*SMACK* Kagome's hand came down hard on the tiny demon, stunning him. She picked him up and ran outside before anyone else woke up.   
  
Outside, Kagome held the demonic insect between her fingers the way she had seen Inu Yasha do.  
  
As Myouga regained his senses, he saw Kagome looking down at him with those devilish eyes he'd only seen Inu Yasha give him. He gulped, realizing that Kagome had him at her mercy.   
  
"M-M-M-My Lady Kagome!" he stuttered. "W-What is the meaning of this?"   
  
"I wanna know where Inu Yasha really went, and you're gonna tell me, understand?"   
  
"Y-Yes, M'Lady!" Myouga squeaked as he felt Kagome's fingers applying more pressure.   
  
"Now," she said. "Where did he go?"   
  
"M'Lady, I've been sworn to secrecy. I cannot-"   
  
"Tell me or else!" Kagome squeezed Myouga until his head nearly popped.   
  
"To the east! To the east! I swear it!" Myouga squirmed. "He didn't specify, but I know he's gone east!"   
  
"Why?" Kagome interrogated. "And don't tell me it was shard rumors or I'll-"   
  
"Please! Kagome! He'll kill me if I tell you! You can ask him yourself! But please! Don't make me tell you or he'll kill me!!"   
  
Kagome dropped Myouga on the ground.   
  
"Fine, you don't have to tell me why, but you will lead me to him, you hear me?" she said.   
  
"U-Understood, M'Lady!" Myouga nodded.   
  
Myouga led Kagome east through the woods, following Inu Yasha's scent. As they neared him, Myouga moved more cautiously, until finally he stopped altogether.   
  
"M-M'Lady," he stuttered. "I dare not go any further! He's up ahead, in a tree. You'll find him."   
  
"Alright, bug, you're off the hook." she muttered. "You can go now."   
  
Myouga seemed hesitant to leave.   
  
"I thought you were dying to get out of here. What's the problem?" said Kagome.   
  
"Well..., uh... M'Lady..." he stuttered.   
  
"Spit it out already!" Kagome growled.   
  
"Uh, M'Lady, I, uh... there's something you should know..."   
  
"I'm waiting." Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.   
  
"Lord Inu Yasha... he may not be quite himself in your presence..." the bug uttered.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome eyed him.   
  
"Well, I cannot tell you precisely why, but I do urge a bit of caution while with him."   
  
Kagome looked up at the sky. The moon was in its first quarter, so obviously it wasn't time for Inu Yasha to turn human. Demons were so strange, and half-demons were no different if not worse. If Inu Yasha would only talk to her more, she wouldn't have to pry and press for the truth from him like this. She knew about his 'time of the month' problem and his ability to heal rapidly, but she had had to find these things out on her own; Inu Yasha would never tell her himself.   
  
Myouga had hopped away, leaving Kagome to find Inu Yasha herself. She moved slowly, searching all around her for any sign of the dog demon. As she passed by a tree, she noticed something hanging from one of the branches. It was Inu Yasha's yukata and inner robe.   
  
"What's he doing without these?" she wondered.   
  
The water of the nearby pond stirred softly. Kagome hid behind the tree and watched carefully. Inu Yasha was bathing in the cool waters and was now heading in her direction.   
  
"Oh no!" she thought. "He'll be pissed if he sees I'm here!"   
  
Pausing in her thoughts, she moved back into the tall grass so as not to be seen. She continued to watch him quietly.   
  
Inu Yasha came up out of the pond, naked except for a loincloth. Bending down onto all fours, he shook all the water out of his hair in canine fashion. He then reached for his inner robe and paused. His nose was picking up something, but he brushed it off, slipping on his robe. Sitting back against the tree, his breath steadily became heavy, as though exhausted.   
  
"Damned girl!" he cursed aloud to himself. "Doesn't she know what that smell does to me?"   
  
In the grass, Kagome was listening intently.   
  
"Smell?" She tugged her shirt collar and sniffed. Everything seemed normal. "What smell? I don't notice anything. Unless he's picking up something I can't."   
  
Inu Yasha's heavy breathing continued until again he paused suddenly and sniffed the air around him. Suspicious, he got up and started sniffing around.   
  
"Kagome..." he breathed as he sniffed his way ever closer to where Kagome was hiding.   
  
"Oh Shit!" Kagome thought. "He can smell me! When he finds me, I'm gonna be dead meat!"   
  
Suddenly, she got an idea. She would wait until Inu Yasha was close enough, and if he attacked her, she'd slam him with 'sits.'   
  
Inu Yasha was coming ever closer to her. Kagome readied herself to say the magic word. The dog-demon kept muttering her name as though angry and anxious at the same time. He seemed almost desperate to find her.   
  
"Kagome!" he called out. "I know you're here! Come out and show yourself!"   
  
Cautiously, Kagome stood up from her hiding spot and faced the half-dressed demon.   
  
Inu Yasha approached her, snarling, but with an unusual gleam in his eyes.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.   
  
"I was worried, so I came looking for you!" Kagome answered.   
  
"Feh, a likely story!" he glared at her. His eyes seemed to trace her entire body as he interrogated her. "How'd you find me? Was it Myouga who told you?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, it was Myouga." she answered cockily. "But that's not important right now.  
What are you doing out here all alone?"   
  
"That's none of your lousy business, girl!" he snapped. A trickle of water dripped onto his face and slid down his cheek.   
  
"It is my business when you suddenly just go off, telling only Myouga and not the rest of us, especially me!" she retorted.   
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself. Kagome's scent was driving him berserk, and if he didn't do something soon, he'd take her right then and there. She was so close... all he had to do was reach out and...   
  
"Every time something happens to you, I always find out about it at the least convenient time!" Kagome stated, a hint of worry in her voice. She could sense that Inu Yasha was forcing himself to act as he normally did, as if holding back something. Well, she expected that in times like these.   
  
"Remember how hurt you were after fighting Yura of the Hair?" she continued. "You refused to let me heal you, and I didn't find out until I had to 'S-word' you out of that tree! You could've just told me, you know!"   
  
"For once, I wish she'd use the 'S-word!" Inu Yasha's mind raced. "In fact, I hope she says it a hundred times, 'cause in the state she's putting me in I don't think that'll be enough!"   
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome blinked. "Are you ok?"   
  
Inu Yasha's breathing was deeper than before, and he glared at Kagome with lustful eyes. His gaze was already starting to scare Kagome, and she stood frozen in place, not knowing whether to extend a comforting arm or to back up and run.   
  
"You... want me... to tell you...what's wrong...?" Inu Yasha's voice was low and monotone.   
"Do you want to know what that smell is doing to me?"   
  
"W-What smell?" she stuttered.   
  
"You're... in... heat..." he growled.   
  
"H-Heat...!?" Kagome gulped. He didn't mean he wanted to...   
  
"That's why I left, Kagome..." the dog-demon breathed. "I couldn't stand breathing in that smell... it's driving me insane..." His voice dropped an octave. "I want you..."   
  
Kagome backed up slowly, her eyes never leaving the dog-demon before her. Now she understood. He had had to get away from her in order to protect her. But her meddling had ruined that maneuver, and it was probably going to cost her dearly.   
  
For every step she took, Inu Yasha stepped ever closer to her. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted her. Yet, in his instinct-driven state, his last conscious warning to her escaped him.   
  
"Run...!"   
  
Kagome didn't give that command a second thought. She tore off into the woods, darting in different directions in hopes of confusing him should he follow. Far behind her, she heard Inu Yasha scream as the last of his control was lost to instinct. Now he was chasing her, and it wouldn't be long before he'd catch up. Memories of Inu Yasha's first attempt to kill her flooded her mind.   
  
"Last time, he wanted to kill me..." she remembered. "but now he wants me very much alive! Oh gods! Please don't let him catch me!"   
  
She could hear his footsteps racing behind her. Inu Yasha leapt into the air, intending to come down on her like a predator would its prey. Suddenly, Kagome remembered her way out.   
  
"SIT!"   
  
The rosary around Inu Yasha's neck glowed with power as it heaved him to the ground not two feet away from Kagome. She paused to catch her breath, her eyes never leaving Inu Yasha lest he suddenly pounce up again. A moment later, Kagome saw him twitch as he scratched at the ground beneath him.   
  
"For once, I'm glad you did that..." he muttered.   
  
"Inu Yasha..." her voice wrenched with a mix of fear and concern.   
  
"Stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself!" Inu Yasha barked. "Go!"   
  
But Kagome refused to leave. She sat there beside him and cautiously touched his ears. They were soft to the touch, but were hot and damp from perspiration. At her touch, Inu Yasha purred contently before his senses snapped back into place.   
  
"Stop it! Don't touch me!" He sobbed in the dirt.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome pulled her hand away quickly. "But you... seemed to like it...I should've remembered that you hate having your ears touched-"   
  
"I love it, Kagome..." Inu Yasha strained to get up, but the rosary's spell still held him to the ground.  
"But if you don't stop that and go, you know what I'll do! I think I've warned you enough!"   
  
"I can't just leave you here in agony, no matter what the cause!" Her hands cautiously returned to his ears. He howled, not in discomfort, but in ecstasy. The spell was starting to wear off.   
  
"Have to... warn her...!" He panicked. "K-Kagome...!"   
  
"S- I..." Kagome stopped the enchanted word from escaping her lips. No, she just couldn't do it. This wasn't his fault, and he shouldn't be punished for what he could not control. "I can't do it!"   
  
Inu Yasha's hand reached up and took hold of Kagome's skirt. His claws penetrated the fabric, and Kagome winced at the pricks on her legs. Her mind raced with panic.   
  
"Why?! Why!? Why can't I say it? Why can't I just tell him to 'sit' like always?!" Memories took over her thoughts, as if to answer her frenzied questions.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Hey,"   
"What?"   
"Take it off."   
*WHAM!!!*   
"Hey! What the-"   
"Pervert!"   
"I didn't say get naked!" he yelled. "I meant get back into your weird clothes!"   
"Why?" she answered. "Because I look like Kikyou?"   
"That has nothing to do with you!"   
*************   
"You called me by my name..."   
"What about it?"   
"Are you trying to tell me... that you want to be a little bit friendlier?"   
"Of course. I've always wanted a fool and a weakling for a friend!"   
*************   
"I meant let me protect you! Do you hear?!"   
**************   
"Are you leaving... already?"   
"Inu Yasha..."   
"Will you come back again?"   
"Huh?"   
"It's just... uh... I thought it would be better if you were far away... But... Then, when I saw your face, somehow... I felt inspired. I actually did want you near me..."   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
"I can't do it!" Kagome winced as another claw pricked her skin. "I can't do it... because I love him too much!"   
  
"Kagome...!" Inu Yasha moaned. The spell had worn off, and his body struggled to pull itself away from Kagome. "Kagome! Say it! Please! Before it's too late...!"   
  
"It's ok, Inu Yasha..." she said softly. "I'm here now..." Kagome touched his face and curled into his arms. She could feel the heat rising from his body and his surprised, tight grasp of her in return.   
  
"Stupid girl!" Inu Yasha's thought screamed. "Do you want to get r-!"   
  
All thought ceased as Kagome took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. She felt a fang brush her tongue, but it never pricked or drew blood. Inu Yasha's hands urgently, but gently moved over her before suddenly stopping and pushing her back.   
  
"What are you doing...!?" he breathed.   
  
"Who do you love, Inu Yasha?" Kagome's voice was soft and gentle, and her gaze never left his eyes.   
  
"What?" the dog-demon shuddered. Her scent was taking over his mind. Soon, he'd be acting without consciousness.   
  
"Is it me or Kikyou that you love, Inu Yasha?" she asked.   
  
"Kikyou? Did I love her? Did I really?" His mind sparked with conflict. "Yes! I did love Kikyou! I cannot deny that I loved Kikyou at one time. But this girl, this 'Kagome,' I love her too! I love her differently than I did Kikyou! I love her more! Kagome is the one I truly love! The one I truly desire! The one I need!"   
  
"Oh!" he cried out, snatching Kagome into his tight embrace and pressing her to him. Kagome gasped as breath escaped her lungs from the sudden gesture.   
  
"Inu Yasha..." she sighed.   
  
"It's you, Kagome...!" he said at last, stroking her hair with his claws. "You're the one that I love. Even with Kikyou, I felt nothing like this! Never doubt my love for you!"   
  
"Inu Yasha..." she sighed again, pulling him closer to her.   
  
"Wait..." Inu Yasha breathed. "Why... Why did you just ask me that...?"   
  
"Huh?" Kagome peered into his yellow, youkai eyes. He responded by calmly pushing her away.   
  
"Why did you just ask me to choose between you and Kikyou?" A droplet of sweat rolled down his face and disappeared in the dirt.   
  
"She cannot actually be considering it! Like this, I'm likely to kill her!" he panicked mentally.  
  
"Because I love you," she replied, her voice was soft, but a hint of fear tinted it. "and I want to know if you feel that way towards me too."   
  
"Kuso! She's serious! She's f***ing serious!" Inu Yasha screamed in his mind. "There's no way in hell I can stop now! She won't say sit and I'm already half on her!"   
  
"Is it me? Or is it Kikyou, Inu Yasha?"   
  
"YOU!" he howled as he pushed Kagome onto her back and crawled on top without a second thought. Kagome froze up, shocked, but instead of smacking the dog demon away, she embraced him warmly.   
  
Inu Yasha blindly pushed himself against her, to no avail due to their clothing. He considered shredding them off with his claws, but decided against it since she had no other clothes with her. For a moment, his mind flashed an image of Kagome in Kikyou's robes. How he had hated that! He hated it even more, now that he was about to mate with Kagome. The dog demon pushed the thought aside for more urgent matters.   
  
The only thing keeping him from Kagome was his loincloth, but she was the one still clothed. Inu Yasha growled as he searched frantically for a way get her clothes off without cutting them to ribbons. Aggravated, he pulled up her skirt, then paused. Kagome hadn't given consent.   
  
"K-Kagome..." he muttered. "W-Will you... W-Would you... Is it ok...?"   
  
"Yes." She nodded. The fear had nearly vanished completely from her eyes, having been replaced by love.   
  
"A-Are you sure?" Inu Yasha stuttered. The scent was dangerously stronger now, and it was near impossible for him move even the slighted bit away from her. Seconds ticked, and as he waited for Kagome to respond, his body screamed for hers.   
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha." Kagome replied. "I'm sure. Only please, be gentle with me..." Her lip trembled, but biting it put it to rest. "I've never..."   
  
Inu Yasha yanked her skirt up, nearly ripping it off of her. The scent was making him lustfully dizzy, and he tugged at her underpants urgently. She sighed, half moaning with anticipation. The dog demon crawled on top of her and kissed her desperately, taking care not to let his fangs deal the instinctive 'love bite' that could kill her. Without parting their kiss, he freed himself of the loincloth and indulged.  
  
Back at Kaede's house, Myouga and Shippo were having supper with the old priestess. Miroku and Sango had returned from wherever they had gone to join them. The only two not at the gathering were the dog-demon and the future girl.   
  
"I wonder where Inu Yasha and Kagome are." Shippo spooned more soup into his mouth.   
  
"I'm wondering the same thing..." a nervous Myouga sighed. "I hope My Lord hasn't taken the Lady by force..."   
  
"I wouldn't worry," muttered Kaede. "All Kagome has to do is utter the magic word and he's down on the ground."   
  
Audible to demon ears alone, the ecstatic howls of a certain dog-demon and his mate echoed in the night.   
  
"What was that?" Shippo whispered to the flea demon on his shoulder.   
  
"A good sign, young one." Myouga smiled as he sighed in relief. "A very good sign."   
  



End file.
